Madame Noir
is one of the generals serving the leader of the Evil Army Shadow Line. She is grooming her only daughter Miss Gritta to be wed to the Emperor of Darkness. Biography Madame Noir called Bag Shadow on his progress of his Dark Station when Gritta arrived, complaining that she was bored, wanting to go outside. Noir urged her to hold on a little longer, promising that she would prepare a station filled with darkness soon. Baron Nero interrupted that it was too soon to create a station for mere child's play, stating what was most important was to expand the reach of the Shadow Line so that they may greet the Emperor of Darkness on his arrival. Noir argued that maintaining Gritta's beauty was in the best interest of the court, reminding Nero that she would one day be wife to the Emperor. As Saber Shadow's Station spread darkness through the town at an impressive rate, Noir announced that she would craft a wedding dress for Gritta in the most alluring dark colors in preparation for the Emperor's arrival, certain that he would be pleased. Noir worryingly noted that Gritta had lost weight. ToQger Returns In 2017, shortly before the ToQgers graduated from elementary school, Madame Noir, along with the other former Shadow Line generals, was reincarnated as a limited puppet by Grand Duke Hei, who took command of the Shadow Line after Z was defeated by the ToQgers having been banished by the Emperor of Darkness when he attempted to take the throne. Summoned to fight the ToQgers, this Madame Noir fights the future ToQ 3gou from 2025, and is soon enough destroyed by her Shingo Hammer due to the reincarnated Shadow's limited body. Ninninger vs. ToQger Madame Noir was revived by the Dark Doctor Mavro under the name Mochizuki Noir Chiyome (望月ノア千代女, Mochizuki Noa Chiyome), named after the female ninja Mochizuki Chiyome. She was now armed with a Japanese paper umbrella that can also function as a gun, as well as doing the Shadow Ninpo : Good Night (シャドー忍法：おやすみなさい, Shado Ninpo : Oyasuminasai) by spinning the top of her umbrella to make her opponents fall asleep. She is finally defeated by the teamwork of ToQ 2gou, ToQ 3gou, and AoNinger Personality As a mother, Madame Noir devotes herself to caring for her daughter, Gritta, and grooming her to be the Emperor's wife, insisting that it take priority, putting her at odds with Baron Nero who believes that all efforts should be focused on expanding the Shadow Line so the Emperor will come. She is especially concerned with Gritta's well-being and ensures she is in good "shape". Noir eventually realizes the consequences of her actions when Gritta was consumed by Z and tries to repair her mistakes by striking Emperor Z with Schwarz. In the end, she finally frees Gritta moments before her death. Powers and Abilities ; :Through these black feathers, she can make her victims go berserk. ; :Her main weapon, she can use it to fire bullets from the tip, use the parasol as a improvised shield against projectiles, and fire spikes from the edge to rain explosive death. It is later entrusted to Miss Gritta after her mother's death. ; :A small dagger that belonged to her daughter which she used in her first failed attempt on the emperors life and again when she helped free Gritta. ; :A special cloth she has been working on since realizing Gritta was trapped inside Z that is meant to free her. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Madame Noir is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Notes *ID Number: No I 240-1 *Height: 202 cm *Weight: 170 kg Portrayal Madame Noir is voiced by . Her suit actor is . Behind the scene *Her name is the French word for "Black". **Following this motif, she dresses in French Victorian attire Appearances References *http://www.heroshock.com/?p=8717 *http://www.orendsrange.com/2014/01/ressha-sentai-toqger-villains-revealed.html Category:Evil Army Shadow Line Category:Sentai Generals Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka Category:Deceased Sentai Villains